Hunting The Devil Himself
by YautjaOfEarth
Summary: Slight AU! After discovering that SIGMA took over his body and made him kill all his friends, Maine vowed to make him Suffer and pay. So to achive that he discovers that he will have to help everyone's favorite sim Soliders to accomplish that. NO YAOI! Only BROmance between Wash and Maine RatedT for swearing


**TADA! I haven't been working on my story 'Man meets his Bestfriend because ive been working on this one. I love the RED VS BLUE series, and Maine is one of my favorite characters. As you can tell, I didn't like how the Roosterteeth crew decided to make him kick the bucket like that so ykno. Thank God For FANFICTION! Hope you enjoy it!**

The snow fell down onto the frozen tundra as Maine, or the Meta, as he was currently known, faced the colorful advasaries. He was not thinking clearly. He had not been for a while. He couldn't remember why. He faced the advasaries head on. This was not like him. Though forward Maine always thought things through before acting. So why was he attacking these guys? He let out a laugh that was not his own. Though it _was_ his, Maine found nothing Humorous at the moment. He had to stop and think about what was happening. He couldn't remember many things until now, but the memories started to flow once more when he was stabbed by…Washington? His old friend and roommate upon the Mother of Discovery? More memories began to return as he was continually grazed by the bullets of the colorful soldiers. His first thought was to defend himself. So he retaliated. He blew back the Maroon soldier with ease. The fat orange one was a lot heavier but Maine knocked him back as well. It wasn't till he threw the red one with the shotgun that he suspected something was off. It was like he wasn't doing any of it at all. While given a few seconds to think as the three were dazed and yards away by a overturned Puma, Maine tried to stop himself to think, but found that his body stayed in motion. It was like he was tied up inside his mind, while someone else played puppetmaster with his body. This did not please him. For a second he thought, just one second, who would be capable of such a feat. To lock him away inside his own mind, take control of his very being, and with such hate and anger stronger than what even the real Maine would be capable of. _Sigma_! Maine roared in pain as the turquoise soilder stabbed him with a sword of some kind of energy. But as he was impaled in the side. He felt the chains he was mentally bound in begin to loosen. _"SIGMA!" Maine roared in his head. "GET OUTTA MY HEAD MOTHER FUCKER! WHEN I GET LOOSE IM GONNA-" _

"_You will do nothing agent Maine," a voice like silk, but with the sharpness of a knife replied to him. Sigma appeared infront of him. Sigma, the AI of hate and anger who had grown taller than Maine himself, leaned down face to face with the freelancer as he kneeled, bound in the chains Sigma trapped him in. "You will do nothing but help us further with the use of you. As my vessel. All who get in the way of us returning to the Alpha will be neutralized. These men and your dear friend Wash… well…simply got in the way." The last part was said in a sadistically happy tone that made Maine's blood boil. Nobody controlled him without his permission, no body used him without permission and nobody (and he ment NOBODY) gets to kill Wash but him! Maine began to push the bonds of the chains. He felt several points of pain in his chest, and it didn't take a genius to know he had been hit with a shotgun. _

"Come 'ere you big son of a bitch!" the soldier in red called as he pumped the next shell into the chamber.

"_Target Located," Sigma said in a happily crazed robotic voice. _

"_NO!" Maine roared. This man, Maine had saw the red solider talking to Washington. Was he a friend? Possibility. Maine had to get help. As much as he'd hate to admit, he needed somebody to understand what was going on with him. But he needed to break free first so he could regain control of his mind, and his body. Sigma began to run, but the straining Maine continued to struggle against his bonds. Sigma was loosing control. Instead of running Maine told his body as best he could to stop, but with Sigma telling it to advance, Maine's legs began a slow and resistant trudge towards the red soldier. _

**BANG!**

_Another round pierced his side, giving Maine a grimacing smile. He was winning this battle, and his chains were starting to brake. Maine's legs began to slow and Maine gave one last heave._

_**CHINK!**_

_The chains had broke and Maine charged for Sigma and roared "__**Now you get yours mother fucker!" **_

_Maine was soon locked in a grapple with Sigma. There hands enterwined with each others trying to push the other lower. "Target obtained." Sigma grunted. This was given a questionable look from Maine, and that look soon turned to horror as he realized that his hand was around the red soliders throat. "NO!" Maine bellowed and then before Sigma could put enough pressure to kill him, Maine got the upper hand and was able to stop the increasing pressure of his hand crushing the mans wind pipe. "All my friends, all those terrible deaths they had to suffer. That was you?!" Maine accused and the red solider babbled to his comrades about his precious shotgun. "No agent Maine. It was YOU," Sigma replied before giggling Sadistically. Maine then headbutted Sigma. He grabbed him by the throat the same way he was grabbing the red solider. "I'm gonna make you suffer. And when im through your gonna be wishing you were dead." _

_Sigma responded by giggling maniaclly "I may not wish to be dead, but you will after what comes next."_

_Maine realized that his chest felt heavier. Looking down he noticed a large hook connected to a wire that lead back to… the Puma by the cliff! _

"Hey Meta," the red solider choked. "Settle a bet for me? Does that Jeep look like a big cat to you?"

Maine saw that the Maroon and Orange soliders he had completely forgotten about were pushing the jeep over the edge. Maine soon realized he had complete control over himself and saw that Sigma was slowly fading, chuckling to himself all the while_. "Goodbye agent Maine. You have served us well but my indicators show your chances of survival are low. Do not fret. We will find a new vessel, and then we will find… The Alpha!" _

Maine frantically fumbled for the hook but the jeep already went over the edge , jerking him onto his stomach and dragging him towards the edge.

"NOOOOOO!" Maine roared as he clawed at the icy ground, trying to latch onto anything. He saw the orange fat soldier and latched onto his leg. He held on for dear life as he saw his life flash before his eyes. It was coming to an end just as the orange one was able to kick him in the face, sending Maine flying backwards, well out of reach to grab anything to hold onto. There was so much he wanted to do. So much he wanted to see, and he wanted to do it all with his one best friend. He never thought he would go out like this(he always pictured that the black president of the year 2014 and a donkey would be involed). At least he could see him one last time before he went. "WAAAAAAAAAAASH!" Maine desperately roared. He saw Wash turn and start to break into a run before the ice blocked the view of him as Maine and the Puma plummeted. Maine continued the scream for his friend as the top of the ice got farther and farther away. Then He felt a huge pain in his back for a fraction of a second. Then he blacked out.


End file.
